Lore Places and Concepts
This page regroups information about fictional places and concepts created for the game and possibly some pre-existing places and concepts that have been significantly modified for the game. For characters, see, Lore Characters. Naming Inconsistencies Some places, peoples, kingdoms etc seems to have changed name at some point in the game development and some are not always translated to English in a fully consistent manner. Abulis Empire "Undead Empire Abulis" is located towards the east of the Canas continent, which is a lifeless barren land. Abulis consists of many frontier fortresses and endless deserts. For thousands of years, the Gelnider fortress and the Avalon Fortress were both controlled by the Abulis Empire, and they successfully resisted the invasion of alien races. However, it became in ruins and the home of the undead creatures. Abulis has also brought up many legendary heroes, such as Davistia, the producer of Scourge Bone Chime. For hundreds of years, the abyss troop trembled with fear of hearing of his name. There is a beautiful but unpractical fame for Abulis--“Ranger's Song” Dacca Empire "Mechanical Empire Dacca" is the most powerful and the largest empire among the four. The whole Arctic Continent is under the domain of Dacca, whose capital is City of Steam. A group of Gumballs who control dark energy are ruling the Dacca empire; they are called “Abyss' Roar”. Dawn (the) Beyond the Dawn wars, it seems that the dawn is some kind of concept, maybe even a religion or country. References: * Twilight Armor, Sheriff Honor Certificate, Dawn War, 1st ... References to the 1st Dawn war: * Demon Hunter, Dawn War, 2nd ... References to the 2nd Dawn war: * Melee Master's Gloves, Destroyer Also, in patch notes introducing v1.4.0: * City of Steam: This fog-filled city is the capital of Dacaa, the Machine Empire. In the Second Dawn War, nearly half of the city was destroyed, leaving scars of war that are still present today. Aircraft, tanks, robots are still wanton destruction, lonely and helpless future cat issued a signal of SOS... Dawn War, 3rd From the FAQ: After two fierce and tragic battles, Erathia and the Abyss troop in the alien lands kept peace for more than 3,000 years. During this period, there was no war among all the countries in Erathia, which then became extremely prosperous. During the 3,000 years, the whole of Erathia saw the fast development of technology, magic and alchemy. The alien races didn't stage any large attacks expect a dozen of small-scale invasions in the Avalon Fortress and those unworthy intruders were all wiped out by defense fortifications. "During the last 100 years, there was no messages from alien races, the frontier was very quiet, which terrified us all. We all predicted that a big disaster was coming!" --III, Page 6. Within expectation, on a dawn 100 years later, the Abyss troop started to attack Erathia's frontline and launched the Third Dawn War. This time, the severe and tragic war lasted for more than 300 days and nights, and both sides were well matched in strength. However, due to the betrayal of the fallen angels and the curse from pastor Davistia in the Canas temple, the whole continent sank into darkness and chaos... At first, Abulis empire was captured, then the defense line of the continent and fortresses were razed to the ground. Later the crusades in Aoluwei empire were wiped out. When Davistia rang the Scourge Bone Chime, the Canas empire also disappeared. Dacca empire was captured after 90 days of resistance. The emperor, mage, swordsman, army troop chief, alchemist and the rest were all captured by Abyss troop and were imprisoned in the dark dungeon... Abyss troop occupied the whole continent; the original villagers were driven to the southern village and they started their new lives. Day after day, thousands of years passed... Finally, nobody remembered the past; nobody knew the stories of Erathia, City of Steam and the Dawn War! One day, an original villager found an abandoned Alchemist Work ship, he tried to repair the ship and started their adventure career. The aborigines was the "Adventurer Gumball", who took off for an adventure from the south of the continent. His appearance will uncover the secret of the dungeon, which has been forgotten for thousands of years. Can he chase the footpaths of ancestors and rebuild the glory of the Erathia dynasty" ? References to the 3rd Dawn war: * Fallen Angel, Scourge Bone Chime, Crown of Wisdom, Dhaka See Dacca Empire Eden ... Genesis War Genesis War happened a thousand years ago. During that war, the intruders from farplane activated the calamity device and exterminated several strong races. Relics Fragment are part of that device. References: * Various Combo Skills like Mystic Gear, Relics Fragment, various machines like RS-500, contracts like Sun Contract, Keys like Key of War, ... From the FAQ accessible in-game through "contact-us": Tens of thousands of years before the founding of Erathia dynasty, there was an extreme grand war. Over 90% of the cities were destroyed and more than half the creatures were destructed. Afterward, under the lead of the Creator, the Gods and the human beings formed an alliance force and they jointly drove the intruders out. Later people called this war the "Genesis War".. During the tens of tens of thousands of years development, Gumballs and humans coexisted together and created "Erathia Dynasty". The Creator and Gods disappeared after the war, and they became the legend. A part of intruders are still detained in the plane, they coexisted with other evil creatures and settled in the "Alien Lands". Tens of thousands of years later, the intruders who were defeated in "The Genesis War" joined hands with the dark forces in the alien lands and formed the "Abyss Troop". Mechanical Empire Dacca See Dacca Empire Nigel Ned Fortress This fortress has been attacked at some point by dwarf lich Yezhov. Troops led by the angel of God, Aliusi razed it to the ground in the second Dawn War. Swordsman Gumball is a former commander of this fortress. Referenced in: * Killing Amulet, Melee Master's Gloves, Swordsman Silvermoon Silvermoon is a fallen Elf Kingdom References: * Great Elf King's Lantern Star and Moon Star and Moon appears to be some form of religion. In all likelihood Starmoon designates the same thing. It has Knights and a Church. Little is known about it. References as Star and Moon: * Melee Master's Gloves, a Round Table Conference issue References as Starmoon: * Starmoon Scholar, Starmoon Pendant, Starmoon's Power, Starmoon Badge, Starmoon Crystal Possibly related: * Star Contract, Moon Contract, Star Temple, Moon Temple, ... Tuya Kingdom ... Referenced in: * Melee Master's Gloves, Rune Ring, Goblin's Gloves, Pendant of Magic Energy, Kaito, Pirate, Duelist, Heart of the Ocean